


You're Safe

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [48]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:Hey, Trish. You’re okay? I would like to ask you for a guide on the x-men (Logan x reader). Reader is complexed by her mutation which has changed her physique and she does not dare to use her powers because of her parents who have long forbidden her to do abnormal things :)
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Series: Ficlets (Reader Insert) [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664227
Kudos: 32





	You're Safe

You felt your heart racing the more he raised his voice. His face was contorted in a grimace of anger, causing you to take a step backwards as he confronted you.

“And I said you’re not coming!” Logan exclaimed, growing impatient. “It’s dangerous!”

“I want to go with you!” You replied back, even if you felt yourself growing more anxious by the second. “I-I-I… I need to go with you…”

“No, Y/N!” He roared, scowling at you. “End of the argument”

Not allowing any more words, Logan then turned his back to you. You lowered your head, sobbing. When you glanced at your hands, you saw that they were shaking. Not only that, they were… changing…

“Oh, no…” You whispered in fear. Something like that had happened before. “Not again”

“What?” Logan muttered, still in annoyance, facing you again.

You shook your head, suddenly finding it impossible to speak. Just like that, his tone drastically shifted when he spoke again. It went from exasperated and furious to nervous and concerned. It might have been because you noticed the state you were rendered in, or because of something else.

“What’s happening to you?” Logan reached out to hold you by the wrist and keep it from shaking. “Do you have powers too?”

“Y-Yes” You blubbered, locking your eyes to your hands. “But I can’t control it, when it happens I… I don’t know what to do…”

Your breathing came in rapid pants, which was enough to make him urgently hold you by the shoulders. His piercing stare was fixed on you.

“Y/N, relax” Logan firmly said, shaking you slightly until you looked into his eyes. “It’s okay”

“If my parents find out…” You pressed your hands against your temples, feeling a headache coming just at the thought of it. It made you shake like a leaf. “They can’t… they don’t allow any of this… m-my powers…”

“Calm down” He said, holding you by the arms with urgency. His grip was firm but surprisingly gentle for someone as strong as him. “Breathe”

“I can’t” Memories of the moments in which you showcased your abilities in front of them, even in the slightest way, flooded your mind. They weren’t pleasant. “I can’t breathe”

“Look at me” He pulled you closer and closer to him until you were nearly leaning against him. “You’re safe, nothing’s gonna happen. You can do it, breathe”

There was something in his eyes that comforted you. Perhaps it was kindness, or understanding, or affection. Nonetheless, you nodded your head and tried to do as he said. With great difficulty, you managed to take a shaky breath in.

“That’s it” Logan nodded as well, encouraging you. “Again, you got this”

You held on to his shoulders to support and ground yourself. You took a few more breaths in, which helped a lot. His patient attitude also comforted you.

As you slowly started recovering, he heaved a sigh of relief. His arms gently wrapped around you, silently asking you if you were okay with it. Since you didn’t oppose, Logan held you tight in his arms.

The embrace was warm and enveloping. It reminded you that you have nothing to fear as long as you were with him. You leaned your forehead against his shoulder, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“I’m sorry, bub. I just wanted to keep you safe” He gently whispered, squeezing you against him. “I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that, it won’t happen again”

You didn’t say anything, still quite shaken up. Instead you closed your eyes and tried to relax, embracing the warmth and comfort he provided you with. You were safe. With him, you were always safe.


End file.
